Talek 7: The war has begun
by Talekjames
Summary: Talek 7: The wat has begun. Talek's world and the universe is at war and there is only so many people to stop it.


Talek 7: The War has begun

It has been six years now since the message from the mysterious man; he said he was on the other side of the galaxy. Kelta is now 14 years old. Talek, Kelta's dad went into action fast. The president of the until states even called him. The president said, "Talek anything you need to defend earth I will give you." Talek said, "I need a fleet of spaceships."

The president said, "Ok you have it Talek." Talek said, "I will let you know if I need anything else." The president said, "Ok." Then they ended the call. Talek had made allies with different planets; there was a command post at Galaxcda. The fleets of other planets were at there planets guarding there worlds. Morphy is now on Galaxcda with Katie and a five year old boy. Ray is a spy close to the enemy's lines. Talek, Alicia and Kelta are on earth getting people to help when war starts up. Harris has left his parents place and moved in with Kelta and helps with getting things done. Then the snow started flying and Christmas was coming soon.

Kelta said, "This is going to be the last peaceful Christmas for a little while." Harris said, "Ya it is." Kelta said, "We are going to need more fire power, a lot of ships are going to be destroyed we don't have a lot of ships." Harris said, "More will come soon." Kelta said, "It may not nothing Ray reported at less two thousand ships maybe more." Harris said, "We'll be ok." Kelta said, "We are out numbered." Meanwhile Talek and Alicia are getting about two hundred ships from the president. Talek got a lot of them out into space.

Talek got the pilots for the ships. At Galaxcda Morphy was in the old command center and had there allies and there commanders in the room. Morphy told them the info on the enemy's fleet and how many they had. The Allies started talking. Morphy said, "If we put are fleets together we have the same amount of ships but we need to work together." Everyone a greeted and it was done they would become one. Morphy said, "We will keep everyone posted. Kelta has been building a prototype ship for her and it is just being started. Meanwhile the enemy has got the fleet real and the men.

The man named Peter just had to make his move and war would be started and the battle for freedom would start. Kelta has been so busy that she was tried. Harris had given her some time off to get some rest. Harris had kissed her good night has she fell asleep. Kelta had gone into a deep sleep. Kelta had a dream. Sam's ghost appeared in her dream.

The ghost said, "Kelta they are coming, get everything real before it is too late." Ray had left where he was and started heading back to Galaxcda when he was ambushed by the enemy. Kelta was told that Ray was caught and needed a plan B. Kelta then saw that Sam's ghost was disappearing.

The Kelta woke up and went straight to her dad and mom. Katie had been watching her son went Morphy came out of the command room. Morphy said, "How is my boy doing." Katie said, "Good how it went." Morphy said, "Good the fleet are going to come here I hope." Ray had got captured and went with the enemy back to there base. Kelta found her mom, dad, and Harris in the kitchen sitting at the table. Kelta said, "There coming and Ray has been captured by them too, it was in a fusion I had while I was sleeping." Talek said, "Are you sure Kelta." Kelta said, "Right as rain." So Talek went to the contactor and got a hold of Morphy. Talek said, "Morphy get real to fight there coming."

Morphy said, "Were not done working on weapons." Talek said, "Well use what you got." Morphy said, "Ok we'll do are best." Talek said, "Ok bye old friend." Morphy said, "Ok bye then hung up." Morphy put the red alert up and reported this is not a drill. Everyone got to there ships and went out to fight the enemy fleet. The guns were out and real to fire at will. Morphy got woman and child to a save location.

Morphy said, "Katie get you and Seth to the save location now." Katie said, "But what about you." Morphy said, "I'll catch up now go." So Katie and Seth went to where they needed to go. Kelta said, "We need to get Ray back soon." Talek said, "I don't know how were going to do that." Alicia said, "We have to find a way some how."

Harris said, "What about going through the fleet then to there space." Talek said, "That's too dangerous anyone to do that even for me." Alicia said, "Remember what happened to Jason and Jake." Harris said, "Ya I do." Alicia said, "We'll find a way." Kelta said, "Ok then went to work on her space ship." Morphy has hopped in a ship and was heading to the fleet; the fleet is real and waiting then they jump to wrap and are heading toward them.

Meanwhile planets not far for where the enemy's base is Alicia's parents are building a fleet more skill and experienced with ships. Talek said, "If that fleet is defeat it will be us and two ships to defense earth and every other planet. Kelta said, "I help they can do it." Meanwhile Ray was taken to Peter. Peter said, "Who are you." Ray said, "I'm Ray and I work for Talek." Peter said, "You work for Talek, will you would be working for him after he's dead."

Ray said, "You'll never defeat Talek." Peter said, "Tell that to my two thousand ships going to attack your fleet." Ray looked at him and looked worried at what he said. Ray then got mad and knocked the guards down. Peter jumped out of the way and Ray ran for it to the ships where could get out of the there. Ray managed to get in a ship and got out of there towards the fleet went. Morphy and the fleet were now coming up to the enemy's fleet.

Morphy said, "Switch to attack positions." So the fleet did and started attacking enemy ships. The enemy ships started attacking as while. There were ships blowing up, on fire and pieces were everywhere. It was war in space and it seems to be going well for Morphy and the fleet.

Then the battle ships appeared. Ships were disappearing like nothing now. Morphy ordered all ships to retreat from the battle to Galaxcda. Morphy had half a fleet left to go back to Galaxcda. Talek said, "We have heard no report of how the fleet is doing." Alicia said, "I hope we do soon." Suddenly a beep was heard. Talek got up and answered it. It was a bit messed up. Morphy said, "Talek…retreating…to…Galaxcda…don't know…much longer we can hold." Then it cut out. Talek said, "They retreated to Galaxcda, if they fail we are the last ones to defeat them and save the galaxy." Kelta said, "What are we going to do." Ray was heading into the battle destroying ship after ship as he went through the war zone. Morphy had noticed this little ship to he was surprised to see Ray in it. Morphy said, "Thanks Ray do you want to take out a battle ship too." Ray said, "Sure no problem."

Talek went to the table and said, "We hope for the best now." Kelta said, "I got a little bit more done on the prototype ship if you want to see." Talek said, "Sure why not." So Talek and Kelta went to the basement of a lab. Talek looked at it. The wires were still showing. The frame was done and some wiring. Talek said, "No bad at all, you should work on it some more." Kelta said, "Ok see you later." So Talek left and went back to the house. Kelta got the parts she needed then went to work on some buttons and controls and other things.

When Talek got back Alicia said, "How is she doing on the ship?" Talek said, "Really well I think her going to be a machine for ships." Alicia said, "Cool she can fix is ship too." Talek said, "Ya maybe." Harris said, "I don't know if she can do that right now, but she is getting better at it that's for sure." Alicia said, "She's a fast learn." Harris said, "That's for sure." Talek said, "Maybe we should wait." Alicia said, "Ok sure." Harris said, "I'll be back." Then he left. Harris had gone to the lab to see Kelta working on the ship.

Kelta said, "Hi I heard you coming from the stairs." Harris said, "How is it going on the ship." Kelta said, "I got most of the controls in the ship." Harris said, "Are you going to do next." Kelta said, "Maybe the sit and string wheel too." Harris said, "How about a break." Kelta said, "Maybe I can do that." As he walked away teasing him. Harris followed her. Kelta stopped walked and leaned on a table. Harris walked up to her and said, "So are you tired at all." Kelta said, "Not at all." Harris said, "Good." Harris then moved closer to her.

Kelta felt the air frozen around her, like time stop. Kelta then felt her breath being taking away. Then it stopped. Harris said, "Are you ok." Kelta suddenly noticed she was kissed. Kelta straight up and said, "Ya." Harris said, "What are you thinking." Kelta said, "Nothing not a thing." Harris said, "Ok I was asking that's all." Kelta then bit her lip thinking of him. Kelta then grabbed him and kissed him. Harris was surprised that she did what she did, but he loved it. She was getting more courage.

Harris liked that. Then they broke a part. Kelta said, "I love you." Meanwhile Ray, Morphy and the fleet were doing good now that Ray took out a battle ship. The fleet was destroying ships like breaking stones. The enemy's fleet was about half now. They were out numbered by a quarter. They were now at Galaxcda with thrisits to help them out. The enemy's attacked the guns first then went for the ships. The people on Galaxcda went underground top be safe. Katie and Seth were in the caves and safe.

Seth said, "Is daddy going to be ok mommy." Katie said, "I hope so honey." Seth said, "Mommy will we be out soon." Katie said, "I don't know anything right now." Then they sat down. Alicia had wanted to go to Galaxcda to see how Katie was doing. Talek said, "I know you want to see Katie but we have to protect earth." Alicia said, "I know but it's going to be hard for them." Talek said, "It may but were in war not in peace." Alicia said, "I love you." Talek said, "I talk to you more, but I got to talk to the president." Meanwhile in space Morphy, Ray and the small fleet that was left was ordered to head to earth. Ray sends a message to earth. Alicia got it. Ray said, "We are heading to earth, we have a few dozen ships left and heading for reinforcement." Alicia said, "We ready you." Ray said, "Good Ray out." Alicia contacted Talek and told him what has happened. The president heard then he said, "We will build as many ships as we can and get them out there."

Talek said, "Thank you." The president said, "No problem." Talek then to head back home. Katie had heard the news and was afraid Morphy was dead. Morphy was still going his ship has been hit a few times. The ship was still at 70 power. The enemy was dropping foot soldiers on the planets that they took over. The men on the planets were armed and real to fight for there planet. The men went into battle to protect there woman and child. Meanwhile in the lab Kelta and Harris were making out.

Kelta was not able to help herself, she wanted it. Then Harris stopped and said, "We can't do this you know that." Kelta said, "I know that I just can't help myself I just want you." Harris said, "I'm leaving to go to fight and help like Galaxcda or somewhere." Kelta said, "I love you and I don't want to lose you." Harris said, "Bye then kissed her."

Harris then left. Kelta sat on the ground and put her hands over her face and started crying. Harris got in a ship and went out of the bay and left earth. Morphy and Ray had made it to earth with the ships that were left. The new ships were coming now. Morphy looked now to see they were better then the other ones. Talek got back to the house now and Alicia told him that the ships were there.

Then a beep was heard Talek and Alicia were there to answer it. Morphy said, "Talek are you there." Talek said, "Morphy you're alive." Morphy said, "Thanks to Ray." Talek said, "He's there too." Morphy said, "Ya he is." Talek said, "Go try and hold on here, remember you're at earth your home." Morphy and Ray said, "Ya." Talek said, "Ray your captain." Ray said, "Ok." Then the transmission was cut off. The ships were really to go for battle. All the new ships were sent out to space.

About six hundred maybe more were there now. They had a whole fleet again. At Galaxcda the enemy's fleet was growing more they had cruises, battleships and fighters. Harris had got to Galaxcda. The hard part was getting to the surface. Harris had got to the other side of the planet and landed on the surface. When he got down there it was a war zone. There were people fighting and destion. Harris knew where the woman and child were put, so he headed there.

Kelta had stayed in the lab and was still crying. She didn't know what was happening out in the world. Meanwhile Alicia's parents were real with there fleet and were pasted the enemy's base. In space the enemy's fleet was finally real to go for the final fight. Talek got the news and went to get his ship. The woman in the cave heard the fighting in the city. The woman told there kids to go to the back of the cave. Then it got louder and closer. Meanwhile Talek got to the fleet. The fleet formed in a line, old ships in front and new in the back. The enemy fleet started to head for earth. Talek said, "This is it, this is where we stop them they are not getting the last resists left to fight them." Everyone was pumped up for this. They knew if they lost this it would be the end. Harris looked to see a few people guarding the door way. Harris got as many people he could find and send then to the door.

Harris went into find Katie. Harris found Katie. Katie said, "What are you doing here." Harris said, "To give you people weapons." Harris then pushed a pressed and the wall moved. Katie said, "I didn't know about that." Harris said, "Here give one to everyone." So Katie did. Katie said, "Do you know if Morphy is still alive." Harris said, "Ya he is." Katie then looked at ease with herself. Meanwhile the bug battle was about to being. The enemy fleet has arrived to earth. Alicia has stayed in the house to here the news about the war.

She was worried Talek had gone too. Kelta was in the lab, she didn't know if Harris was ever going to come back. In space the war had begun. Talek said, "Open fire." All the ships fired. Then the cruises came in and started attacking too. Ships were get hit and flash everywhere. The enemy was surprised at the number of ships that were in the fight.

Ray had started attacking the cruises with ships and they were getting the cruises good. The battle ships then appeared too. The fleet was so busy they didn't notice them. The battle ships went to earth and started firing at the surface. On the surface at the lab Kelta had started running then a shot hit the lab. The lab started falling a part then a beam hit Kelta and fell on her and she was knocked out. The power was still on.

Some lights were on but broken it was sparks everywhere and dark. At the house it was ok. In space Talek had noticed and went to destroy the battle ships. Talek and a few other ships went with him. They destroyed them and headed back to the main fight. The enemy fleet was winning they had more ships then they did. On earth Alicia got a transmission from someone. They said, "Hi is this Alicia." Alicia said, "Dad is that you." Alicia's dad said, "Hi honey were coming with a…" Suddenly a gun fire hit the house and the contactor blow up in front of Alicia. Alicia went flying and hit her head.

In space Talek saw something on his scanners it was the fleet that Alicia's parents were bring. The ships came in attacking the enemy and destroying them. The enemy's fleet that was left retreating. On Earth Alicia got up then saw that the lab was hit. Alicia got the hoverboard and headed to the lab.

On Galaxcda the men were keeping the enemy at bay. Harris said, "Leave a dozen women behind to watch the kids." So they did. Then Harris said, "Well you've done it before now we have to keep are planet save from the enemy." Then the woman opened the door and charged out to attack the enemy. Alicia got to the lab to see it destroyed then she saw Kelta on the ground with a beam on her. Alicia moved the beam and Kelta got up. Kelta looked around in shock to see that the place was heavily damage. Alicia said, "Are you ok." Kelta said, "Ya I'm ok." Alicia and Kelta then left the lab. In space Talek then contacted the leader to the new fleet. Talek said, "Thank you to the leader." The leader then said, "Talek we have to talk meet me at these coursers." Talek said, "Ok then." Harris and all the people had killed the soldiers on Galaxcda. Galaxcda was save for now for the people, the people were happy but they looked around to see the damage. Harris said, "Don't worry we will be back on are feet soon." When Alicia and Kelta got back to the house it was a mess. They looked around to see that the mess was big.

Meanwhile on a mother ship Talek met with the leader and then they started talking. The leader said, "My name is Scott you probably don't know me, but I know you." Talek said, "Thanks for the help Scott." Scott said, "No problem your wife Alicia is my daughter." Talek was surprised. Talek said, "I was told you died." Scott said, "My wife Misty and me escaped just before the ship blow up." Talek said, "Well thank you, why don't you come and visit your daughter." Scott said, "Good idea."

Meanwhile Harris said, "Now that everything is good I'm going to earth now." The people took him to his ship and watched him leave. When Talek, Ray, Morphy, Scott and Misty got to the house it was a mess like everything was on the ground. Alicia and Kelta were upstairs cleaning up. Then they came downstairs Alicia then looked and ran over and hugged her dad. Alicia's mom said, "You've growing big now my daughter." Alicia said, "I fought you were dead." Scott said, "No we ran away after the ship blow up." Alicia said, "Oh mom and dad meet your niece." Kelta said, "Hi I'm Kelta."

Then they sat down and talked for a while. Kelta then headed to what was left of the lab. Kelta looked around to see that the prototype ship was not damage at all. Harris then came in and walked up to Kelta and sad, "So now what." Kelta turned around and hugged him. Kelta then kissed him and said, "Your ok." Harris said, "Ya I am." Kelta looked at him and said, "I have to fix this place up to finish the ship." Harris said, "The war is not over the enemy is regrouping over at the base they have." Kelta said, "We are doing the same here too." Harris said, "How long until the ship is real." Kelta said, "Six weeks maybe more." Harris said, "Ok then I'll be by your side." Then Harris and Kelta kissed Passion. Meanwhile Peter was at the base deciding there next move, when he got an idea that would change the course of the war. The plan was foolproof.

To be continued

Hi my name is James Morgan I started Talek in 2003 and now t is going to be 2007. It has been four years since I started and he is a great character to write. I started this story November 29, 2006 and I finished on December 8, 2006. I can't wait to write Talek 8 the last story in the Talek series but after I'm done I may do different stories, so watch out for them.

This is in Memory of my friend Jessica.


End file.
